BECAUSE DEATH
by rukiasicc
Summary: Han pasado cinco años ... de la muerte de Rukia Soy Ichigo kurosaki ;edad :veintinueve años;Color de cabello :naranja ; Ocupación:padre soltero,Color de ojos:Café ...y..YA NO SOY UN SHINIGAMI!


**Hola a los que me estén leyendo aquí os dejo un nuevo fanfic el cual me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones, por ciakaxo es un ichiruki así que los ichihimistas ya pueden ir comprando sus tomates.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic no son mios, adivinan de quien es, pues de quien mas del grandioso kubo tite – sama.**

Ichigo pov

Me desperté esta mañana temprano, algo no común en mí, debido a que Saki se despertó y se puso a llorar. A pasado tiempo desde que no hablo con mis amigos, desde que saki nació me he dedicado solo a ella.

- Papa, tuve una pesadilla- me dijo con aun lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ven duerme con migo- le dije, la acurruque en mi costado. cada vez que miraba a Saki, me recordaba a Rukia, era una perfecta replica, lo único en que variaba era en su cabello, ya que Saki tenia el cabello color naranja y ondulado.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija, ya habían pasado 5 años desde que rukia murió.

_Flash Back _

_Ichigo, yo bueno ehheh-me dijo ella un tanto nerviosa, no tenia idea de que se preocupaba._

_Que pasa Rukia?- pregunte, no lograba entender lo que me quería decir_

_¡Ichigo estoy embarazada!-_

_Esa palabra me resonó, yo estaba feliz pero de algún modo sabia que esto era malo o por lo menos que seria complicado._

_Fin del flash back_

De pronto saki empezó a tener dificultades para respirar, eso sucedía cuando un gran poder espiritual estaba cerca ya sea de un Hollow o de un Shinigami, así que me preparé para lo que fuera.

saki creo que es mejor q..-

papa detrás de di casi media vuelta y sentí como una espada me atravesaba, todo empezó a volverse nubloso.

_Flash Back_

_-Rukia estas bien? –_

_- Ah si n..no te pre..ocupes-, la vos de rukia sonaba mas débil y temblorosa._

_-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?, ya es la segunda vez que has sido atacada por los hollow. Estas embarazada, recapacita ya no puedes estar dando brinquitos por ahí._

_- Yo s..solo salí a ca..minar-en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor que ella sentía_

_- Rukia estas muy débil, casi no siento tu riat..- antes que pudiera acabar mi oración rukia se desmayo frente a mi._

_Fin del flash back_

Me encontraba en un lugar muy parecido al donde habitaba mi hollow interno, como podía estar allí, si yo ya no era un shinigami, pero había algo raro yo estaba…

Papa por favor despierta-escuche la voz de Saki, llamándome

¡Papa no mueras!- lo ultimo causo que lloviera en donde me encontraba. Vi como una mano se acerco a mi y me elevo, después de eso desperté.

Seguía tirado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre, me sorprendí al ver a saki empapada de sangre con una zampakuto en la mano.-¿Saki?- logre decir con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¡Papa!- se abalanzo contra mi pecho – te juro no se lo que ha pasado-me dijo entre sollozos, yo solo intente consolarla. Ambos nos quedamos dormidos uno abrazando al otro.

Al despertarme mis heridas habían sanado, me levante bruscamente asustando a Saki quien aun seguía a mi lado durmiendo, la cargue y la lleve a mi cama. Era extraño que mis heridas hubieran sanado tan rápido y que toda la habitación este como si nada hubiese pasado.

Alcé mi vista para mirar a mi hija, quien estaba durmiendo, ahora sus poderes habían fluido depuse de tanto tiempo estar restringido. Agarre el teléfono y llame a urahara, sabia que el era el único que podía ayudarme.

-alo Urahara?-

-Ichigo es urgente que sepas esto, la sociedad de almas se ha enterado que Saki tiene poderes de shinigami y vendrán a buscarla.

- no pu..ede ser.

- es necesario que ocultes el riatsu de saki lo mas que puedas, ellos aun no sabes donde te encuentras, tenemos que quitarle sus poderes. Voy para allá.

- papi que pasa, quien va a venir- saki había estado despierta escuchando la conversación, era momento de contarle a saki toda la verdad.

Saki pov

Mi papa me miraba con un dolor profundo en los ojos, no se que estaba pasando, pero sabia que era malo. DEsde pequeña h podido ver fantasmas al igual que los monstruos que los consumen.

Tenia mucho temor porque no era la primera vez que venia una de esas cosa tras mi. Hoy cumplo 5 años, pero veo que no mucha gente se siente feliz, mi papa siempre me dijo que soy muy inteligente para tener mi edad, y que eso lo "herede de mi madre", si esa frase es la única en la que mi papa menciona a ella, no se que paso o donde esta, pero tampoco me atrevo a preguntar, ya que parece que trae mucho dolor.

-papi ¿Qué pasa, ¿Quién va a venir- cuando pregunte esto el dolor en los ojos de mi padre se hizo mas profundo. Descolgó el teléfono y se acerco a mi.

-saki, eres una shinigami- dijo esto e inmediatamente me abrazo,

,-Shi..nigami- si esa pequeña palabra se me escapo, en realidad no sabía que significaba.

_Flash Back_

_-Rukia, donde esta ella-pregunte estaba desperado, no sabia como reaccionar _

_-Ichigo, esa niña es un riesgo para toda la sociedad de almas, y un riesgo para rukia, en estos últimos meses atraído bastante hollow-_

_-que le ha pasado, a donde la llevan-_

_-Cálmese capitán, ella va ser trasladada al 11 escuadrón, para que investiguen que fue lo que causo la falta de riatsu en su cuerpo-_

_-Capitán Kurosaki-_

_-Dime Sakura-_

_-Se nos ha informado la aparición de Gillians y hollows rodeando todo el 11 escuadrón._

_Fin de flash Back_

Ichigo pov

-Shi…nigami- tenia ahora que explicarle todo sobre mi pasado y sobre Rukia

-Eres una Shinigami, una mensajera de la muerte, la cual su función es exterminar a los Hollow, el monstruo que nos ataco antes era uno de ellos estos también…-

**To be continue…**

**hasta el próximo capitulo ...y agrdezco a las personas que leen mis fanfic soy nueva y no se mucho de esto.**


End file.
